Pick Up Lines
by TheGirlWithNoIQ
Summary: Gajeel has an unnecessary big knowledge of different pick up lines. Levy gets to know this whether she likes it or not. Rated M for future lemon, dirty talk and swearing. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I've seen a lot of Fairy Tail this summer, and read countless of fanfictions...particularly GaLe. I just love them! :D Therefore my first GaLe and Fairy Tail fic! *loud cheering from within my head***

**This fic is a kinda AU-ish, and is a three-shot. Though I will mark it complete when the second chapter is up. Who knows when I will get the guts to write/post the last chapter. . .? O.o :3**

**Disclaimer; don't own Fairy Tail, and found the picture on Google/Tumblr**

**Read and enjoy~!**

* * *

Red eyes roamed over the shady-looking bar, past the giggling intoxicated women and their manly companions and their clear smell of arousal, past the muscled man who worked as a guard and who wanted less responsibility and far more alcohol than the water he had possessed, until his eyes landed on her, his prey.

She sat lonely by a table near the opposite corner, a glass of what he believed was lemonade and ice in a good grip while her eyes was fixated on the book laid in front of her.

She was reading a book in a bar late at night. A smile tugged one corner of his mouth.

_Hmm . . . _

With confident steps he made his way.

Stopping right behind her he waited for her to notice his presence. She didn't. He didn't like to wait.

He poked her shoulder.

No reaction.

Again.

Nothing.

He started to wonder if she was dead, but the girl turned a page, engulfed in the story.

He sighed, contemplating.

Minutes before he made his move a guy had tried to woo her, but she hadn't said or even look at him to show him he existed and shortly afterwards the guy had left.

Gajeel swore the same thing wouldn't happen to him, and an idea popped up seconds later.

"Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

Your hair is blue

So I call ya Shorty."

She literally jumped up from her seat, wide brown eyes turning startled at him.

"W-W…W-wha…?"

"Your eyes are bluer than the Atlantic Ocean and I'm lost at sea."

"M-my eyes . . ., they're brown!"

"If being weird though hot is a crime, you're so fucking guilty, babe."

She had quieted down, shock written across her face and he used his time to change topic when he saw her cheeks become red and that she clenched her fists together.

She was mad. Just so he liked it. . .

"If I told you that you had a nice body, would you hold it against me?" he wriggled his brows just to prove what he meant, and her cheeks became redder.

"Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?"

It seemed that she'd managed to get her mind to work. . .

"Wha…? No, they don't-wait! No-no, I-I mean…yes-no…I-I…"

. . or not.

He used her obvious discomfort to flop himself down on the chair opposite her, not waiting or to a_s_k if he could.

"It's a good thing I have my library card," he saw her flushed but puzzled look, "because I'm totally checking you out!"

"This may seem corny, but you make me very horny."

"You know they say that skin is the largest organ on the human body?" his mouth turned wide and he nodded his head downwards, "Not in my case."

"Eeek-!"

"I am damn sure that dress of yours would look good in a crumpled heap next to my bed. Mind if I talk you out of it?"

"You might not be the best looking girl here, but beauty is only a light switch away."

"I'm just like a Rubik Cube; the more you play with me the harder I get."

"I'm afraid of the dark. . . would you sleep with me tonight?"

"People call me the Iron Fist, but trust me babe, that's not the only part of me that's made of it."

"I wanna put my thingy in your thingy."

"P-please s-stop!" her face was pretty much only red, and her body shook of shock, fear and something he recognised right away, lust. Though she tried to fight it, and was probably flustered by it.

He knew he had only one chance left until she was completely over and while lowering his voice, making her slightly come closer to him to hear him, he said, voice a bit husky.

"You're just like my little toe, because I'm going to _bang _you on every piece of furniture in my home . . . and do it over" he breathed heavily, "and over again..."

He saw she got goose bumps, a small smirk making itself comfortable as she looked at him, really _looked _at him. At his muscled and pierced arms, at his ripped black shirt, at the six-pack visible through it, at his long dark hair, until they settled on his eyes.

He heard her swallow.

She was _interested._He didn't need more.

"What do you say to leave this bar . . . and get to my place?"

Lust flashed across her eyes, the meekest nod was the only reply he needed and he got up, reaching a hand towards her.

She took it albeit shyly, and he squeezed it to reassure her she had made a great choice. And when they got to his place he was going to _prove _it.

He sent a smug smile towards the man who'd tried on her and lost, the man huffed back and promptly turned his head.

They got outside the bar seconds later and he took a warm arm around her when a wind flew passed them, whispering hotly in her ear,

"The name's Gajeel. Just so you know what to scream."

By the look of hers and how she bit her lip she didn't doubt it.

_Gihihi. . ._

* * *

**_Pervy as hell, right? :3 Found the pick up lines on web. . . kinda got freaked out from all the different ones. But nah, I just love dirty talk. . . I think you noticed. XD_**

**_So what do you think? Too short? Too dirty? Absolutely awesome? The review-button is below. _**

**_._**

**_. _**

**_. Jup, right there. It's not dangerous to touch it. _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Just sayin'. *cough* XD_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo!** **Many thanks to** _Guest_ **and** _joeykatoey_ **for reviewing the first chapter and to all the others who have putted this fic in your favorite/alert story list. *Jumping and celebrating in joy***

**Lol, I have the feeling this fic is . . . dirty. But then again, Gajeel has not the most prettiest mouth. . . XD**

**Hope you enjoy the second chapter~! **

* * *

"_Lala stared surprised at the man in front of her, eyes glittering in the night. A happy feeling danced inside her stomach and she just wanted to hug him right then and there, though she didn't forget what just had happened. There were multiple bullet holes in the walls around her and she saw blood dripping from his fingers. Reality came back in full force and she yelled running towards him-"_

Levy felt something poke her shoulder. She ignored it and the next one wanting the person who did it on purpose or not to just get the hell away, turning the page and left yet again the real world to the story in front of her.

"_-and took two shaking arms around him, giving him a hug while the tears only fell and fell. She-"_

"Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

Your hair is blue,

So I call ya Shorty."

She flew up from her chair nearly before he even began singing, heart beating, and eyes wide, all in shock.

"W-W . . . W-wha…?" she barely managed to get out.

"Your eyes are bluer than the Atlantic Ocean and I'm lost at sea."

She felt anger blare just under surface. Was he drunk or something?

"M-my eyes . . ., they're brown!" she finally managed to say.

"If being odd though hot is a crime, you're so fucking guilty, babe."

The next word died on her tongue and she just stared at him, mouth open in surprise. _Is he . . . is he hitting on me?_

_I don't want to be hit on! I just want to read, _she wished to yell at him, but her voice didn't find her and she found herself stare at him instead.

She had gotten enough of Jet and Droy, her two best friends who always was around her, never seeming to leave her alone. They once even walked inside the women's restroom which she promptly kicked them out from. She knew they only wanted to protect her but no matter how many times she told them she could take care of herself they didn't believe her.

After they had followed her home that day, only stopping at the door step before leaving, she had grabbed her new book and left the house, walking to a small anonymous bar her friends didn't know of, and found a table to read at.

She didn't know that two guys had tried to hit on her, one not yet to leave.

"If I told you that you had a nice body, would you hold it against me?" How he moved his eyebrows clearly told her what he meant, and she blushed not expecting it.

"Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?"

"Wha…? No, they don't-wait! No-no, I-I mean…yes-no…I-I…" her eyes flew from one place to another, not wanting to see the wicked grin of his.

She hardly saw him sit down on the opposite chair before he opened his mouth again.

"It's a good thing I have my library card," _What . . .,_ "because I'm totally checking you out!"

And before she was capable to reply,

"This may seem corny, but you make me very horny."

How was she going to react to that!?

"You know they say that skin is the largest organ on the human body?" his grin turned wide while he spoke and he looked down his body, "Not in my case."

She squeaked face shaped in horror and surprise.

"I am damn sure that dress of yours would look good in a crumpled heap next to my bed. Mind if I talk you out of it?"

"You might not be the best looking girl here, but beauty is only a light switch away."

"I'm like a Rubik Cube; the more you play with me the harder I get."

"I'm afraid of the dark . . . would you sleep with me tonight?"

"People call me the Iron Fist, but trust me babe, that's not the only part of me that's made of it."

"I wanna put my thingy in your thingy."

That drew the line.

"P-please s-stop!" she cried while she tried to ignore the faint twist in her lower half. _He talks dirty and I like it!?_

She saw the stranger hunch himself forwards, closer to her, and she did the same automatically. He opened his mouth and his voice was dripping in lust.

"You're just like my little toe, because I'm going to bang you on every piece of furniture in my home . . . and do it over" he breathed hotly, "and over again."

Goose bumps became known as she looked at him, and really understood what she was looking at.

He had muscled arms with piercings, ripped black shirt that held nothing to her imagination; she easily saw parts of his six-pack and otherwise hairless chest. He had black long hair, handsomely pierced face and red eyes. Freaking red eyes!

She swallowed.

"What do you say to leave this bar . . . and get to my place?"

Her want to do so overwhelmed her, but after only a short moment to think she nodded, although barely, and a strong warm hand met hers. He helped her up, and led her to the door; she looked back at her table, at her book but didn't go back. This activity sounded more fun than what she earlier had done.

He put an arm around her when a strong wind flew passed them, securing her protectively against him. This motion let her feel more of his piercings and muscles, not that she was complaining. . .

"The name's Gajeel. Just so you know what to scream."

Her eyes widened and she couldn't help the lovely sensation by his words. She bit her lips, _why don't I doubt it . . .?_

* * *

**_I think you know now what's happening in the last chapter. :3 _****_Heheh, I just had to write Levy's point of view. Hope you liked it._**

**_So, as I said the previous chapter, I will mark this fic complete now. It's a three-shot, and something in the summary hasn't happened yet. Lemon. _**

**_Basically the last chapter is a lemon, with some dirty pick up lines in the mix. XD_**

**_I don't know when I'm going to write or when I'm going to post it. Maybe a week, a month, a year from now. . . ? Who knows!? _****_So don't be surprised if in a year or two a message pops up on your mail . . ._**

**_Lol, until the last time (no matter how long it will possible take), Bye!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Well..., at least it wasn't a _year _from now. . .

Thanks to _Shizuka23, lexie loves anime (for some reasons I can't write your name right, if I do it gets deleted. . .), Mistress Lilli, Night Kaida, AdryCard, AnegOtaku, loco animemama101, SakuraIchigoDark, Kannibal-Cupcakes _and Guest_(Random Dudette) _for reviewing. And to you all who have favorited/followed this fic. . .I have something to say to all you. . .*clears throat* _THANK YOU! :D_

Your nice (and hilarious) reviews and alerts was the force to make me complete it. . .whenever I would stop writing, when I reached something difficult I would read these reviews and look at these alerts and so and get FIRED UP! XD I just love Natsu. . .

*insects chirp*

I hope you like/love this lemon*coughs* I mean- this fic, and that you will have an enjoyable time. . . (-.-) Don't think wrong, guys!

Just to clarify something, this is my first lemon fic. . . I'm pretty okay with how it went out, and I hope you are to.

_Read and enjoy~!_

* * *

The tension was in the air, wavering between their locked hands and heavy breathing. None of them really understood how tiring a set of stairs could be until then.

They barely saw the steps, nearly stumbling up them until they reached their destination, his apartment. Levy really hoped it was better than the building itself.

Stopping near a brown plain door Levy could only wait in anticipation for the man to get some keys and lock themselves in.

She let out a relieved sigh when she saw that the apartment looked good, far more than she had thought, but she couldn't process this realization much long. A shadow had appeared.

She met red eyes; several seconds went just looking at each other, breathing the only thing they did.

Then he made his move. An arm snaked around her waist, inching her closer to him while he smirked at her surprised and shy expression.

"All these curves, and me with no brakes." he said, eyes roaming over her and Levy got this feeling he saw under her clothes, at only her.

Biting her lips she noticed her breaths had become few, heavier. Her eyes widened. He turned her on just by this!?

Her thoughts got interrupted by his odd laugh before he led her to a big room that consisted of a kitchen, a sofa plus TV and a bed. A big bed . . . tingles went down her thighs.

Beside the bed he stopped and in a matter of seconds she was on it, unfamiliar lips kissing her neck, hands touching everywhere he reached.

He continued the kissing, licking and biting of her neck and shoulders, moving slowly down to continue his assaults. Her hands played with his hair, pierced arms, shoulders and back, pressing him closer to her.

She felt his smirk to her skin; he seemed to like what she did.

His hands grabbed her breasts through her clothes, squeezing, p_lay_ing with them. A moan slipped out; nail digging into his (bare?) back. Levy blinked. Warm, hard flesh met her.

When had he taken his shirt of? Had she?

A warm tongue teased her small cleavage and then she heard the sound of something ripping and cold wind to her almost naked body. She gasped. He hadn't . . .?

"D-did you . . . ?" she couldn't even say it.

He stopped the travel with his tongue to growl "Yup" before opening her bra. He used a moment to look at her nearly naked body, a perverted look on his face. Then he kissed one of her nipples, licking it, biting it slightly. His other hand was used to play with her other breast that soon became hard and she moaned of the not-used-to feeling.

"If you can dance, you have my hand, but if you can sing, you have my heart. I hope you can't sing because I just wanna fuck you."

A blush coloured her cheeks when he was finished speaking. Red eyes as good as shining, making her heart beat far more than it usually did.

Bowing his head he continued his exploration of her body, hands and mouth leaving her red and bruised breasts to go down, leaving small kisses and touches before he stopped right between her legs.

She felt his warm hands on each of them, he looked up at her, smirking at her flushed expression.

And ooh-so slow his hands travelled upwards, he didn't look at what he did, his eyes was on her the whole time, searching for how she would react. One of his hands stopped right in between her legs, her thin pair of panties the only hindrance to her . . . and he began to rub.

Her eyes widened, mouth opened and closed but not a word got uttered. She had nothing to say other than "aah…"

_What does he do? Why…how can he make it so g_oo_d. . . I_-

"_**RIPP!"**_

She felt air down there, brushing the insides of her thighs and she understood she was completely naked, exposed to him.

Gajeel moved a bit and she felt something, _inside _of her, moving, touching her private places. She let out nearly a forced gasp, so unused and uncomfortable by this new . . . _action_ that she didn't know what to feel or think.

He didn't make it better as he pressed his -finger she realized- further into her, making another gasp slip out of her soon dry lips. Twitching, moving his other hand to rest lazily on her waist, he began to go quicker, go _deeper_ making her let out a moan, and then another as he did it again. He did it more, faster, harder, taking in a one more finger, taking in two. . .

"How about you be my story and I'll be your climax!?"

When the last word got said it had come. An _indescribable _good feeling had finally exploded and she screamed out in pleasure, feeling herself come to his fingers.

He did his odd laugh again, taking his fingers out of her, watching her as he erotically licked them dry.

When he was finished her cheeks was flaming red and she tried to cover her naked body, something he didn't like.

He caught her wrists with one hand and began his travel up again, kissing and licking her as he went and soon where they face to face, nose brushing slightly.

He gave her a sloppy kiss, humming as his hand let go of her and she found her arms around his neck, crushing him closer to her, deepened the kiss and adding tongue.

He let go, small pecks here and there for every word he said.

"What has 132 teeth and holds back the Incredible Hulk? My zipper."

To prove his point he pressed his lower half to hers, hearing her gasp as his jeans and with them cold buttons to her warm and heated skin.

"You like it?" he asked, doing it again just to see her reaction, a perverted grin on his face at her gasp.

He unbuttoned his pants; Levy's face became red as his length. It seemed he didn't wear any underwear. _A warning would have been nice. . ._

Kneeling down, pushing her legs apart he positioned himself before her entrance, red eyes shining bright towards her as he moved. She bit her lips. He was big.

Sensing how she tensed he kissed her roughly, getting a moan out of her and hands in his dark locks of hair, pushing his tip and then his whole inside of her.

He sighed and he wasn't the only one.

"Damn . . . you're fucking _tight_." he moved to prove what he meant, getting a pleasured groan from the woman bellow.

He smirked, moved again, further, and then again, even deeper, far more than his fingers had ever been.

Her eyes got closed, it was just _so good_!

She'd never been one to be loud, but she found herself sighing, moaning and **screaming** every time he made a thrust. She moved together with him, lifting her hips up and down as he went, tugging his hair, moaning into his mouth when they met again, tongues getting together and breaking apart. Biting each others lips here and there.

"Fuck. . ." he growled again, increasing his speed nearly to the double. Levy didn't mind much as she was too busy getting hit on her special spot over and over again until it got too much.

"Aah . . .!" she cried as she came, him not long after.

Their chests crashed together, him not longer capable to stay upright. He breathed hot air to her skin, bodies completely relaxed as they both came back from their high.

Slowly he got out of her, smirking at her small mewl of loss and lay down beside her, an arm lazily over her stomach, tugging her closer to him so that he could rest his head on her shoulder.

Moments went by before she felt it, his hand leaving burning touches as he let it rest just bellow her belly button, barely away from her womanhood.

She felt she got hot.

"Fuck me…" she cursed in defeat, closing her eyes when she understood what she wanted to do.

He laughed, "I just did."

He moved his fingers a bit lower, feeling her tense.

"Y-you…"

He smirked, and in a second she was in his arms, arms around her, one playing with her breasts and the other with her lower half.

Walking, while listening to her small sighs and cries he asked, "Remember what I said to you at the bar? Exactly…that wasn't a lie, babe."

He threw her on his sofa, him not far behind.

* * *

Well, what do you think? :D

Hope you liked it.


End file.
